1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielding of electromagnetic interference (EMI). More particularly, the present invention relates to a snap-in enclosure for shielding (EMI) from electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment is often sensitive to physical contact as well as electromagnetic fields. For example, electronic equipment which operates at a radio frequency (r.f) level is very susceptible to EMI from radio frequency fields. Accordingly, EMI sensitive electronic equipment is usually enclosed within a housing which protects the electronic equipment from physical contact and from EMI. In addition, electronic equipment which produces EMI may also be enclosed within a housing to protect adjacent EMI sensitive electronic equipment.
It is often necessary to provide enclosures on a circuit board in order to protect various pieces of electronic equipment mounted on the circuit board. Enclosures of this type are usually made of a material which either reflects or absorbs electromagnetic radiation. These housings usually include some type of a mechanical fastener for opening and closing the housing to gain access to the electronic equipment inside. Mechanical fasteners such as threaded fasteners provide a sufficient connection between parts; however, access to the electronic equipment is very time consuming which increases the cost of repair. The threaded fasteners must be detached and then reattached once repairs are completed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enclosure which protects electronic equipment from EMI and which allows quick access to the electronic equipment without having to detach numerous mechanical fasteners.